In a two-way (also known as two-way video) viewing angle display, different images are displayed at different angles, that is to say, users may see different images on the display from different angels. As an example, the two-way display may be applied to in-vehicle display. With a two-way viewing angle display, passengers at different seats in the car may see different images on the same display. Therefore, it is not necessary to provide individual displays for each passenger, which will reduce costs of display arrangement and usage of in-vehicle space.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional two-way viewing angle display comprises: a first substrate 11, a liquid crystal layer 12, a pixel layer 13, a second substrate 14, a patterned-shield layer 15 and a transparent substrate 16, where the patterned-shield layer 15 comprises opaque light-shield layer patterns 151, 152, 153 and 154. Such a configuration produces two-way viewing angle display effect by means of the effect of the patterned-shield layer 15 of the two-way view angle display.
In the two-way viewing angle display configured as above, the patterned-shield layer 15 is attached to the second substrate 14. Therefore, the distance between the pixel layer 13 and the patterned-shield layer 15 is long, which narrows the two-way viewing angles and negatively affect the user experience. To increase the two-way viewable angles, in conventional technologies usually a thickness of the second substrate 14 is reduced to optimize the two-way viewable angles. However, reduction in the thickness of the second substrate 14 will produce various problems during manufacture, such as decrease in flatness of the substrate, breaking of the substrate, failure in liquid crystal filling and the like, and thus significantly reduces the yield rate (i.e. fine goods rate) of the products.